


With Or Without You

by Joxie



Series: Time And Again [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), bucky deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Bucky watched Sam approach Steve and sit down.Mild Endgame Spoilers





	1. With Or Without You

Bucky watched Sam approach Steve and sit down, then turned and walked away from them passing Bruce and the god awful machine.

He ignored a shout that followed him and got into his car calmly putting his seat belt on and drove away. His phone rang and he simply switched it off.

He had wanted to be wrong but when had life ever given him a break. He drove until his tiredness almost had him falling asleep at the wheel. So he pulled in at the next motel he came to and paid for a room. Taking a pre-packed bag into it and placing on the single bed. He drew the curtains and checked the room over. Then made himself a coffee with the kettle that the room provided.

Bucky didn’t bother undressing he just kicked his shoes off and laid on top of the still made up bed. Sipping at his coffee and waiting.

The knock when it came was quiet “It’s open” Bucky called out a gun already in his hand.

To his surprise it wasn’t Steve or even Sam for that matter. The man who entered the shabby room was Fury looking stoic as usual.

“You’re running away?” The door closed behind him.

“Yup” Bucky confirmed.

“You need a place to hide?” Fury said setting the kettle to boil again.

“You offering one” Bucky asked instead of answering the question.

“I could be” Fury poured hot water onto the instant coffee in his mug “it won’t be official since I’m still dead,”

“Aren’t we all” Bucky smirked.

Fury grimaced at the taste of his coffee “You’re in?”

“Nick this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship” Bucky told him with another smirk.

*** 

“I have to talk to him” Steve said “make him understand.”

“No you don’t” Sam replied “Bucky will come to you when he’s ready to talk.”

“He may never be ready” Steve pointed out.

“Leave him alone Steve you made your choice let him make his” Sam replied.

“It wasn’t lack of love he has to know that” Steve said fiercely.

Sam took a deep breath “From his point of view it’s exactly that and the only way to get him back is on his own terms.”

“What if he doesn’t want to come back” Steve’s tone was almost young and vulnerable. 

“Everything comes with a price” Sam told him “and he doesn’t owe you a thing.”

Steve looked shocked “I’m still here I came back for him.”

“Only when you had nothing else holding your attention and Bucky knows that” Sam said.

“It’s not the end of the line” Steve said stubbornly.

“Jesus Christ Steve listen to yourself and think about his needs instead of your own” only his training in counselling stopped Sam from shouting.

“I’m going to find Bucky with or without you” Steve announced.

“I can’t go with you not this time Steve” Sam shook his head “there’s too much rebuilding to do.”

“You’re a good man Sam and you’ll make a great Captain America but I have to find Bucky” Steve walked away from him.

Sam shook his head “Steve” he said under his breath.


	2. Not Quite

Pepper shook her head “I’m not Tony I won’t help you.”

Steve wasn’t quick enough to control his flinch “I need to find Bucky” he stated.

Pepper didn’t look impressed “Peggy should have sent you back” she looked him over critically.

“She tried” Steve looked down unable to keep eye contact with her.

“And you wouldn’t listen just like you’re not listening now” Pepper retorted.

“We loved each other” whether Steve was talking about Peggy of Bucky, Pepper didn’t ask.

“Haven’t you got better things to do?” She said instead.

Steve looked at her as if she didn’t quite understand how urgent it was he find Bucky “No one is as important to me now” he declared.

“You’ve nobody lefty again” Pepper said frowning at him.

Steve didn’t correct her “He’s alone as well.”

“No he’s not” Pepper snapped.

“You know where he is” Steve’s eyes lit up.

“I don’t and if I did I wouldn’t tell you” her voice was low and serious.

“He needs me” Steve declared.

“No you need him again” Pepper wasn’t happy at all with Steve’s attitude and went on “you’re too old for this Steve isn’t it time you grew up?”

“I’m plenty grown up” Steve flushed bright red “and Bucky does need me.”

Pepper stared at him for a moment lost for words “Let him go Steve you’ve done it once before it should be easy for you.”

Steve went rigid as pain cut through him “I can’t please Pepper I need to find him.”

“I’m not going to help you nor is Stark Industries leave him alone you owe him that if nothing else” Pepper was losing patience with him.

“Please give me the chance to make it up to him” Steve wasn’t above begging at this point.

“I have a meeting in five minutes will you please go I don’t have time for this” Pepper looked tired but resolute.

“Fine but I will find him” Steve‘s voice was weak even to his own ears.

“I hope you both survive it” Pepper said to his retreating back.

*** 

The way Stephen Strange looked at him made Steve feel very small “Captain Rogers I can’t help you” the man stated bluntly “and it would be a waste of my time to repeat what others have already told you.”

“Doctor Strange there is no one else please I need your help” Steve said without real hope.

“You already have my answer” Stephen said calmly.

“I’m not going to find him and he’s not coming back” Steve said defeat in every word.

“You are going to drive yourself mad if you continue like this and then what will be left to him” Stephen replied.

*** 

Steve blinked his eyes open it was still dark and there was someone sitting on his bed. 

“Stevie” A loved voice sighed.

He sat up unable to believe his ears “Bucky?”

No it wasn’t his Bucky this one had white hair and there was a scar that ran from his ear to his chin, it looked old and silver in the little light that was available in his room.

“Not quite, not now” Bucky replied “are you ready to go.”

“With you always” Steve replied and the smile he received was sad.

Steve got out of the bed and faced him “I missed you.”

“I know Stevie” Bucky stood up and reached for him “I’m not going to make you wait any longer” the kiss was bittersweet and Steve allowed it to overwhelm him.

Bucky fixed a metal band around Steve’s wrist then held his hand and they disappeared literally into thin air leaving the bed unmade behind them.

It was light when Sam arrived at Steve’s front door and let himself in. That morning they were going jogging before picking up a breakfast of coffee and donuts.

“Hey man rise and shine I can already taste that coffee” he called out heading for the kitchen, on seeing Steve wasn’t there his next stop was the bedroom.

The curtains were still drawn and he approached the bed “Steve” the body in the bed didn’t move at all.

Sam dragged the bedclothes down and reached for Steve’s neck there was no pulse and his body was cold.

He sank to his knees “Steve” he repeated “no” he said as tears filled his eyes “god no.”

The news outlets reported that Captain America died peacefully in his sleep because the serum was breaking down and the world mourned his passing with all due respect. The public assumed that when Bucky wasn’t at the funeral it was because he was too heartbroken to attend. Very few people knew about Steve’s time traveling exploits or his marriage to Peggy Carter and Bucky’s reaction to it.

Eighteen months later Sam made his way to Steve’s grave fresh flowers in his hands only to find another man already there with his own flowers, blood red Poppies.

“I didn’t think you’d be back.” Sam said.

Bucky turned and smiled at him “I’ve been busy” he replied.

“I can see that” Sam gestured to Bucky’s face and the fresh red scar tissue on it that went from his chin to his ear.

“That’s nothing you should see the other guy” Bucky grinned.

Sam returned his grin “Oh man it’s great to see you” he said wrapping Bucky in a warm welcoming hug.

“Me to Sam” Bucky agreed relieved that the other man wasn’t mad at him “me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgment – There is a misquote from the film Casablanca (1942) By Julius J Epstein, Philip G Epstein and Howard Koch. The original quote was “Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from the films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
